Bittersweet Revenge
by Rena Tsukino
Summary: After her parents were killed by the King of the Li Kingdom, Sakura vows to avenge them. But what happens if the king's son Syaoran is thrown in the picture? SS&TE.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! Clamp does.

Quick summary: After her parents were slaughtered by the King of the Li Kingdom, Sakura vows to avenge them. But what happens if King Li's son Syaoran is thrown in the picture? That is sure to complicate things. SS, possible TE. R & R!!!

This is my first fanfic in a while guys so go easy on me. Enjoy!

Bittersweet Revenge

Prologue

It was night. So dark you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face. Screams of agony like the shriek of a banshee could be heard throughout the normal silence of the evening.

Green eyes watched quietly as its parents were beaten to the point of death and then dragged out of town to be drowned in the near by river. Tears cascade down the young girl's cheek and splash on to the floor.

"I will avenge them someday, Ni-chan." She spoke softly to her brother standing near by.

"Sakura….you…"

"No, Ni-chan, I swear the King will pay for what he has done…."

A/N: I know this was a short chapter/ prologue but I wanted to see if I could draw some attention. Review if you want more!! Tell if you liked it, hated it, or if it needs work.

Thanks guys!

Rena Tsukino


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I wish, but no.

A special thanks to KeiHaoAsakura (sorry the equal signs won't show up)and Chizumi for reviewing on my first story in forever!! Thanks guys you're the greatest!

Bittersweet Revenge

Chapter 1

"Sakura! Sakura! Oi, Sakura wake up!!!" Touya bellowed, frustrated into his younger sisters sleeping ear.

The seventeen-year-old's eyes shot open. 'Oh no!!'

"Am I late again?!?!?" she shrieked. Frantically clothes were thrown around the room in her desperate attempt to get fully clad. Eventually she faltered over several articles of clothing sending her down into the floor

"Yes Kaijuu, you are late! How do you honestly expect to carry out your "plan" if you can't even be on time to work and can't maintain your balance for more than 10 seconds?" Her brother sneered at the thought of his sister killing the King by tripping over his foot.

"I'm not a Kaijuu, and second I can carry out my "plan" as you call it. All I have to do is get on the Kings good side. When he's not expecting it I'll finally get my revenge." As she said this, her whole body to the bone seemed to take on an icy aura. Her tone would make even the mightiest of warriors tremble.

Touya looked on sympathetic, but with full belief in her. Then the situation at hand popped back into his head.

"Sakura shouldn't you be leaving now…you're already late as it is."

"Ahhh! You're right!" cried the once serious girl and she bolted out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'I can't believe that it's been four years since my parents were killed…" Sakura thought to herself while walking the dirt road to the castle. 'What's more is that I can't believe I actually managed to get a job at the castle!! It's sure not a very good job though….waiting on the King is no fun. "Get me this!" "Get me that!" It's a good thing his son is on vacation or he'd have me running errands too.'

"Sakura-chan!!!" A voice came from in front of her. Sakura was shaken from her thoughts and at first wasn't sure who the voice had come from until she looked up ahead. She saw a raven haired girl about her age and knew exactly who it was.

"Daidouji-sama is there something you need," she asked her voice full of utmost respect. Tomoyo Daidouji was dating a relative of the King and as such she received special privileges to stay in the palace. Tomoyo had immediately befriended Sakura and had some fetish with wanting to capture her every move.

"Sakura-chan! I told you to call me Tomoyo," her amethyst eyes now angry with her friend.

"But…" Sakura was cut off by a frightening look from Tomoyo. "Ok, Tomoyo. Is there something that you needed?"

"Yes! I need your assistance with something very important!"

"Ok, well what is it?" Sakura implored.

"Well you see I made these marvelous new outfits and it just so happens that they are your size. What do you say will you wear them for me?" Tomoyo took on a practiced look of pleading that made Sakura vulnerable to her pleas.

"Alright I'll do it, but please let me inform His Highness." Sakura strained to show respect for the King.

"Oh sure, Sakura-chan, but please be quick! I just can't wait to see my beautiful creations on the sweet and wonderful you! You're so kawaii!" As Tomoyo spoke, with stars in her eyes, she seemingly drifted off into her own little world. Sakura, seeing this, had a sweat drop running down the back of her head.

She finally decided to snap Tomoyo out of her trance by saying, "Well, um….Tomoyo, I'm going to go ask the King for permission to help you today." She turned and ran a few paces and stopped and turned, "I'll meet you in your quarters as soon as I possibly can." And with that said, she headed inside to find the king.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The castle was, in short, huge. Upon entering the main building, Sakura found her self in a sea of maids and servants running about everywhere. Some were carrying decorations and shouting orders for some nameless event. Some of the lesser servants were being subjected to cleaning the floors. This is a slightly dangerous job when there are roughly 100 people zooming around you and tripping over you at any given moment.

Sakura managed successfully to find her way through the mob of frantic people and into the hallway which led to the King's throne room. She knew that the king would not appreciate her being late again, but she had to wonder how he would take the news of her needing to help Tomoyo. All her thoughts led her straight to the double doors that would let no a no doubt angry king, and possibly queen. Sakura sighed as she prayed that fate would be on her side and opened the door.

As soon as she opened the double doors opened, King Li shouted angrily at his late servant. "WHERE WERE YOU KINOMOTO?!?!? DO YOU THINK THAT YOUR JOB IS A JOKE? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DISOBEY ME AND NO PUNISHMENT BE CARRIED OUT?? SHOULD I REMIND YOU OF WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PARENTS??"

Sakura clenched her fists at the mention of her deceased mother and father, but managed to contain her bitter anger and hatred of the man before her. She kneeled at the kings feet saying, "Your majesty, please excuse my belatedness. I have received a request from Daidouji-sama that I maybe allowed to serve her today. She is in grave need of my assistance. I ask for your consent alleviating me from my daily chores to assist her."

"So be it. I will grant you my blessing to assist her today but tomorrow you are to be here prompt. I will need all the help I can get preparing for the arrival of my son next week so see to it that you are here everyday without delay, or there shall be dire consequences." The King's chocolate eyes, with fire in their depths, were fixated on Sakura.

"Yes Sire! I will do as you command." Sakura rose from her floor and walked out of the doors, closing them behind her.

When she was back in the hall and a safe distance away from the room, Sakura screamed many obscenities, which would have made even the foulest of men cringe. 'That's just what I need!!! Two Li's to order me around! How dare he mention my parents!!!!! Well they'll get what's coming to them! I'll make sure of it.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to write this I've been a little busy with band and school as of late. This chapter is a little wordy, I know, but I'm trying to get as much information in as possible in little time. Well anyway, here's the deal. I need a name for Syaoran's father. Whoever gives me the best idea will receive recognition and will have their name idea implied in the story. I also need names for chapters!

Please let me know how you feel about this story. I am open to any suggestions that my readers give me. I'll even take suggestions for future chapters.

OK that's it for now R&R! I need at least 5 reviews to continue this story so if you want it to continue please review!!

-Rena Tsukino


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

AN: OK guys there is a story behind why this is so late…I had it typed up last week and it was all nice and ready to go and loveable multi-tasking me accidentally closed out before I saved…don't ya hate when that happens? Oh well anyway I finally got this typed and I hope you enjoy it.

Bittersweet Revenge

Chapter 2

Sakura knocked on the door to Tomoyo's bedchamber.

"Who is it?" Tomoyo's voice came from the other side.

"It is Sakura, Daidouji-sama."

The door abruptly opened and Sakura was ushered in.

"Dear Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tomoyo? Well, it doesn't matter now I have so many cute things for you to try on which I know will look absolutely marvelous!"

Tomoyo led Sakura into her enormous bedchamber and told her to wait while she gathered the clothing. Sakura complied and Tomoyo disappeared into her walk-in closet only to reappear minutes later with a rather large pile of clothes. Many of the clothes were "futuristic." One of the more elegant dresses was a green and white ball gown with pink sakura flowers embroidered in two green vines all the way down the dress. The dress was an excellent fit on Sakura; like a second skin it was not too tight but not big either. The green brought out her emerald eyes and made her natural beauty more apparent. (An: Sorry guys I'm not good with descriptive details)

"Sakura-chan, you look wonderful!" Tomoyo screeched.

Sakura blushed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face turned to pure astonishment at her beauty in the gown.

"Tomoyo-sama that cannot possibly be me, I'm fully aware that it is me but…I just don't believe it."

"Well it is Sakura-chan and you look splendid. I believe that is all the outfits I had for you to model."

Sakura nodded and changed out of the beautiful gown, back into her normal clothes.

"Tomoyo-sama is there anything more you wish of me?"

"Yes actually, I'd like to inform you of something very important."

"What is it ma'am?"

"I'm betrothed."

"What?! I mean to whom?" Sakura seemed surprised that her friend would be getting married so soon.

"To Eriol of course, who did you thing I would be getting married to? Prince Syaoran?" Tomoyo chuckled.

"No, but…I wasn't expecting the news so soon."

"I see, well no matter the case, I have requested that you be my maid of honor."

"I don't know what to say but shouldn't that position be reserved for Li Meling-sama?"

"Oh heavens no, I cannot stand that spoiled brat who dares to call herself a lady. She and the prince I hear are to be married if he cannot find another suitor."

"They deserve each other if you ask me."

"Oh I wouldn't say that. The prince has his down sides but Meiling is simply evil. She is so much like her uncle, the king, that she is nearly unbearable. The prince in just cold, he has problems showing his emotions, he's not as bad as people say. Don't let your grudge against the king affect the image of his son."

A knock was heard suddenly at the door.

"Come in." Tomoyo beckoned.

The door opened and a soldier entered.

"Milady, Hiiragizawa-sama has arrived and requested your presence in the banquet hall."

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura for a split second, the reverted her eyes back to the guard awaiting her reply.

"Inform him that I shall join him in a moment."

"Yes Milady." The guard bowed and removed himself from the door.

"I do apologize for the interruption, but I must go. I pray that you will put thought into things earlier said. Good day, Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo departed to meet her betrothed, leaving Sakura alone.

An: Finished for now! I will get the next chapter up ASAP! Please R&R! I'm looking for at least 10 reviews before I even start the next chapter so if you want me to continue please show your support! – Rena Tsukino


	4. Chapter 3

**An: OMG I'm so sorry. I started this chapter like a month ago and I was like oh yeah it gonna be great and then look at me now! Sorry! I will try to keep my stories updated from now on and not let them sit for two hundred years.**

**OH I almost forgot thank you to all those who reviewed it means the world to me! And Thank you KeiHaoAsakura-chan for giving me a name suggestion for the king!**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. Wish I did. But …no.**

**Bittersweet Revenge**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura sat in Tomoyo's room for only a few moments before she hypnotically left the castle and walked down the dirt road to the village. As she entered village, she noticed that the wave of excitement must have spread like a disease for people were bustling about occasionally engaging in rushed conversations.

"Sakura-chan!" a female voice broke through the crowd. Sakura turned, searching for the owner of the voice. Her eyes settled on her friend, Rika, and her husband, who is a teacher at the local school.

"Rika-chan! How are you?" Sakura inquired, a smile beaming from ear to ear.

"I'm fine, but aren't you off work a little early today?"

"Oh, yes, I was relieved of my duties today to assist Daidouji-sama. Daidouji-sama allowed me to leave early." Sakura explained.

"I see, well, it was nice seeing you. Give my regards to your brother." Rika and her husband waved goodbye and vanished into the sea of people.

Sakura, after losing sight of her friends, pushed her way through the seemingly millions of people and down the path to her home.

The house was deserted. Touya had left for work hours before leaving the cottage-like hut sparkling clean. Upon entering her room Sakura scooped up her bow and quiver of arrows from the corner.

She left the house once more Sakura exited the town into a near by forest. Following the path that she knew by heart Sakura thought to herself out loud.

"It's not fair! The last thing I need is for the prince to return! Dadouji-sama says that I shouldn't judge him by his father. But his reputation says otherwise." Sakura, by this time, had reached "her" clearing and had been standing there fuming for a while.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself Sakura, people might wonder about your sanity." A voice came from behind.

Surprised, Sakura answered the voice without turning.

"Kero-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to not sneak up on me like that!"

The yellow furred, yellow eyed lion laughed as though his mission in life had just been accomplished.

"But it's so fun! I just can't resist." Kero protested through his sobs of laughter.

By this time most people of the world would have ran as far away from a talking lion as they could get, but not Sakura. "Kero" and Sakura had grown up together. Kero could be what in fairy tales refer to as a "fairy godmother" only except he was, of course, a lion.

"It may be funny to you, but I fail to see the humor in it!" Sakura snarled. Sakura grabbed an arrow from its quiver, strung her bow and let the arrow fly. It hit the center of a target hanging on a tree in front of Sakura.

"Ouch! _Someone_ is not happy about _something_." Kero stated the obvious.

"I'm sorry, Kero-chan, but I just found out that the king's son is returning soon and I can't stand it!" Sakura fired another arrow, again hitting right on target.

"I see. Is his son as bad as he is?"

"I don't know Kero-chan, but I only met him once shortly after I obtained my job. I didn't really get to know him. Tomoyo says that he's not as bad as his father, but how can any spawn of his be anything but evil!"

Kero chuckled as he watched Sakura's mood become worse by the second. Sakura was shooting off arrows at a phenomenal speed, with much skill and accuracy. As time passed however she began to lose her composure to the point where Kero had to physically pin her down to keep her from hurting herself.

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that, Sakura. You've only met him briefly and you already assume he is as bad as his father." Kero let Sakura up and sat down beside her.

"I know I shouldn't judge him based on his father's actions but I cannot help it! Li Iwashi killed my parents. How could I view his son any other way?" Sakura sighed and laid back down with her hands behind her head.

"You can do anything Sakura; you have your invincible spell."

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Kero-chan!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Sakura woke up and realized that she had actually woken up early for once. She pried herself away from her warm bed and left the house to take a bath in a stream that ran not to far behind her house.

The water in the stream was as cold as ice. Sakura shivered to keep herself warm but it was to no avail. A cold morning wind shattered any hope of having a semi-warm bath.

After drying herself off and putting on her clothes, she walked back to her house to find Touya cooking breakfast.

"Kaijuu! You're up early today! What's the occasion?" Touya smirked at his comments.

"I'm not a monster, Oni-chan and I have to be on time for the prince's arrival today." Sakura replied angrily.

"That's today? Well good luck, Sakura." Sakura nodded and sat down at the table to have breakfast with her brother.

Touya had cooked the traditional breakfast: eggs and bacon. Sakura's mouth watered and she ate her food with much enthusiasm.

"Kaijuu! Save some food for me why don't you? We don't need a kaijuu like you eating us out of house and home and don't eat the plates and forks while you're at it either." Touya said in a teasing tone. Sakura growled and stomped on Touya's foot, causing him much pain for his feet were bare. The rest of their breakfast was in silence.

Once she had finished her meal, Sakura bade her brother goodbye and headed off towards the castle. Walking through the town and up to the castle, Sakura noticed that the excitement had greatly multiplied since the day before. Carriages of the nobles were rushing by Sakura and a great many foreigners were traveling to the castle as well.

"He must really be important for all of these people to be coming to greet him." She thought allowed as five carriages almost ran her over.

Upon entering the castle, she fought her way to the throne room and knocked on the doors. The doors were opened by the inside guards and Sakura entered hesitantly.

"Good you're actually on time for once!" The king shouted at Sakura as soon as she had set foot in side the door way. Sakura had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from saying something that might cost her, her life.

"What do you wish of me your highness?" she managed to get out over her anger.

"Make sure everything in the front hall and the ball room is in order. My son shall arrive at any moment."

Sakura bowed. "Yes, Sire."

She left the throne room and cantered to the ball room where everything was prepared for what looked to be a feast. A long table had been set for the feast and the rest of the room has been reserved for the festivities of the evening. For a moment Sakura imagined herself as beautiful courtier dancing with all the young handsome noblemen. She began to unconsciously dance around the room but was startled from her fantasy by the clearing of a throat.

Sakura whipped around to see Eriol smiling at her.

"You shouldn't let your guard down in a place like this. You never know what could happen." He said, winking. Sakura bowed and fled from the room to finish her assigned task.

**AN: I'll end it here for now! I promise to have another chapter soon or you can shoot me. Please read and review! I'm open to comments, suggestions and even flames! Just tell me how you feel! Love you guys! – Rena Tsukino**


End file.
